


Idyllic

by Nauxea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam never died, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Friends With Benefits, Hunk & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Keith just wants to live his life to the fullest, Keith's galra genes, M/M, Matt Holt & Keith Friendship, Misunderstandings, Multi, Oblivious Shiro (Voltron), One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Sheith endgame, Slow Burn, Written before S8, anything but idyllic, but life keeps getting in the way, fwb!Katt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nauxea/pseuds/Nauxea
Summary: Keith just wants his life back on track after the war, working hard to make it perfect for himself. This is particularly hard when he finds himself in a friends-with-benefits relationship with someone, while dealing with a well-meaning ex who keeps acting like their relationship never happened.Everything comes to a head when his Galra genes start acting up but Keith is determined to push through, weird second puberty be damned.





	Idyllic

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...  
> This has been an idea I have had for a while but I didn't really know how to execute it before.  
> Hope it's okay.

Bitten off moans and laboured breaths are the only sounds that can be heard in the room, the source being the two making a mad scramble towards the bed situated in the middle. Clothes are hastily ripped off, their bodies sliding desperately together, chasing the sweet friction that came from skin sliding against skin.

Pushing the other towards the bed so they end up sitting, Keith slides on to their lap, relishing in the hands that gripped his hips, drawing him in to a slow grind that ignites a fire within him, making him desperate for more. Lips catches his for a heated moment before trailing down and making him arch his neck with a broken off moan. 

It wasn’t long before Keith found himself sinking down onto the other’s cock, slowly gyrating his hips, savouring the overwhelming mixture of pleasure and pain. Through the haze of it all, he couldn’t help but think of the events that lead him to being in this exact situation, losing his virginity in the most unexpected way possible. 

Before he could think on how this should supposedly be a big deal for him, his thoughts are cut off by his partner flipping him so he would be lying on the bed. The moment his legs are thrown over broad shoulders, he decides thinking can wait. 

Losing himself to the mindless pleasure is a much better idea.

\---

_Two Months Ago_

It's roughly a year after the war to save the universe, a year after defeating Honerva and eliminating the threats she posed to all. 

Despite the war ending, the galra had conquered planets in all corners of the known universe, making the post-war relief effort a massive one. It’s a tall order that is somewhat lightened by their growing number of allies, everyone working in tandem to get everything back on track, the planets freed, and to ensure another war like this would never recur. 

Keith finds himself at the observation deck, watching the stars zoom by as Atlas draws closer and closer to Earth. Now mainly used for space exploration and relief efforts, Atlas is also the new base of Voltron and it’s Paladins, much like the Castleship used to be. 

It’s also a home, Keith muses, knowing that most of the crew, much like himself, had nowhere else to return to barring the Garrison, as their homes were destroyed during the Galra occupation.

They are currently on their way home to Earth, aiming to give their crew a much needed break and, for those with loved ones still on Earth, a chance to see them again.

Keith has been looking forward to their trip back for a while, mainly because he is finally going to ask Shiro out on a date.

Considering the emotional upheaval caused by his fight with Shiro at the cloning facility, nothing much has changed between them. Their relationship feels stronger compared to before, the trust coming easily between them, especially with how easily they work as a team.

Keith think back fondly to his hospital visit after the fight with the first Komar. Yes, he nearly died, but the way Shiro doted on him afterwards felt pretty nice all things considering. Not to mention the late nights they spent just talking about everything and nothing, enjoying the few precious moments of peace they got during the war. 

They are both busy people, being the leaders of Voltron and Atlas respectively. Sure, their workload is lighter compared to that during the war, but it still didn’t reduce the responsibilities they both have. Whatever free time they get is either with each other, or with the other Paladins if they are available.

After the war, the Paladins of Voltron fell into their own separate roles to help with the post-war effort. Hunk works as a delegate with their allies, Allura and Lance visit the planets that have until recently been under Galra occupation, acting as diplomats to secure future allies and assess the aid needed by these planets, and Pidge found her place with the Olkarion, working on various tech to integrate to Earth and the other planets that are in need.

They have all come a long way from the inexperienced teenagers they once were, or are, in the case of a few people. Keith couldn’t help his amusement at remembering everyone’s faces when they all found out he had been away for two years on his mission with his mother, as opposed to the few months the others experienced.

“What has the stars done to make you grin like that?” A voice came from behind him, making his grin soften to a smile.

“They told me a certain captain of Atlas is still pouting over his last Monsters and Mana campaign.” Keith retorts, turning around to give Shiro a cheeky smile. 

“Oh shut it, nothing was going the way I wanted it to ok? You won’t be laughing if you played it!” Shiro groans, nudging his shoulders with Keith’s.   

“The timings have never worked out for me, remember? Especially since you guys have the habit of starting campaigns when I’m busy on missions with the Blade,” poking accusingly at Shiro’s stomach, Keith couldn’t help but stifle a laugh at the guilty look Shiro shoots him.

“I know you don’t plan the sessions, and I don’t hold it against you. Anyways, I like hearing you whine about how bad everything goes.” Keith tries to say reassuringly, only to laugh when Shiro denies whining at all.

Keith can only fondly watch as Shiro started rambling on about how he is not to be blamed for their last failed campaign. It’s been way too long since he has seen Shiro look this relaxed and unashamedly enjoying something without the guilt of wasting precious time they had to save the universe looming over him.

“Hey, Shiro?” Keith says softly, halting Shiro’s tirade halfway.

Meeting Keith’s eyes, Shiro hums in question, nudging at Keith with his shoulder before leaning against him, and consequently squishing Keith against the viewing window.

Raising an eyebrow at Shiro’s antics, Keith huffs before dropping his gaze to the stars, trying to will himself to ask what has been clawing at his mind for ages.

Seeing as Keith was quieter for longer than necessary, Shiro peers down at Keith, hoping to catch his eyes and try to figure out what he wanted to say. Keith appreciates the unspoken ’go on’, knowing Shiro won’t pry further.

“When we get back to Earth, think you could free up a day?” Keith asks, in lieu of outright asking Shiro on a date.

“For you? Always.” Shiro replies back quickly, smiling down at Keith with a fond look on his face, making Keith feel as though his heart is going to beat out of his chest.

God, he was ridiculously in love with this man.

Unable to break eye contact, Keith feels his face heat up before he collects himself, “Good. I want to do something. Together. Just the two of us.”

Can he be more awkward? Keith winces inwardly, lamenting all the ways he could have smoothly asked Shiro out.

Shiro lets out a chuckle, making Keith want to die a little inside.

“I would love to do something. Together. With you.”

Keith groans and shoves at Shiro, dislodging the older man from his spot and making him laugh outright.

“Seriously though, I would love to. It’s been way too long since we have done something that didn’t include us fighting for our lives,” Shiro tries to say placatingly, before wincing at how the last bit sounded.

It’s safe to say that their fight at the cloning facility is not something either of them will forget, with Keith remembering everything with stark clarity, and Shiro remembering bits and pieces, mostly in the form of nightmares he does not want to talk about.

Squeezing Shiro’s shoulder to show that he’s not too bothered, Keith turns his eyes back to the stars.

“Free up a date and let me know? I don’t have anything planned yet but I will let you know when I do,”

An announcement requesting Shiro’s presence at the command deck cuts off Shiro’s attempt at replying, making Keith smile at him in sympathy.

“Go on Captain, your crew needs you.”

Groaning, Shiro steps away from Keith, but not before saying, “I’ll let you know a few days before hand when I can be free.”

Unable to control the pleased smile that tugged at his lips, Keith nudges Shiro towards the door.

“I’ll hold on to that promise, try not to disappoint me.” he couldn’t help but call out, making Shiro chuckle as he made his way out of the observation deck.

Keith’s pleased smile turns into a grin and he can’t control the pleased flush on his face when Shiro calls out an “It’s a date!” before the doors shut behind him.

“Oh. My. God.”

A voice from the back of the room startles Keith, making him mortified at being caught looking like a lovestruck fool.

Seeing who it was relaxed him a bit, but not too much since Keith knows how Hunk is the epicenter of all gossip that goes in and out of the Atlas.

“Please don’t tell everyone what you may or may not have heard,” he finds himself begging, much to his mortification. The last thing Keith wanted was everyone to be privy to his love life.

“Aw buddy, I won’t do that to y-” Hunk starts, before laughing at the annoyed glare Keith shoots at him.

“Seriously though, I won’t tell anyone, which is a shame ‘cus you two were so cute just now!”

Keith can only mentally prepare himself for whatever mayhem Hunk finding out would lead to before he realises something.

“Can you help me prepare for the date?” Keith asks, determined not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He can use this to his advantage. He has already has vague plans for his date with Shiro, but an important factor is the food.

“I thought I heard you say you didn’t have anything planned?” Hunk asked, looking a bit confused.

“I do, but I was figuring out a way to ask for your help without bringing up the fact it’s for a date.” Keith relents sheepishly, looking a bit embarrassed.

Letting out a wounded noise, Hunk asks. “Keith. Buddy, how long have we known each other? Our time as students not withstanding,”

“Uh, fiv-”

“For three years! Five for you, which is still mind-blowing but anyways! I won’t let the others know about this ‘cus I respect you.” Hunk reassures him before dragging Keith towards a table and taking out a data-pad.

“Now let Chef Hunk know what you need.”

\---

Their first date was something simple, yet nostalgic.

Hoverbikes were borrowed from the Garrison and the two of them left for the desert feeling freer, as though they had reverted back to simpler days of their youth at the Garrison.

They raced until sunset, trying out old tricks and figuring out new ones, trying to one up each other and simply enjoying each other’s company without any prying eyes.

Watching the sunset together, Keith observes how relaxed Shiro looks, his often tension set shoulders looking loose and his posture pliant as he leans against his bike.

When the sun fully sets, Shiro suggests they head back but Keith pulls out a lantern and a basket, claiming that their day out is not over yet.

To say that Shiro was pleased with the picnic under the stars would be an understatement, and Keith tries to not hold back the hope that their new relationship might actually work.

\---

The week after their picnic date is spent buried in work. Keith had to join Allura and Lance with a diplomatic meeting with a few representatives of their neighbouring solar system, and Shiro got stuck adjusting the crew roster as shuffling the Atlas crew is never a light task.

The only time they see each other is when Keith heads off planet, with Shiro dragging him into a much needed hug before wishing him good luck and Keith making Shiro promise to free up a day in the following week.

\---

Their second date is much less private than their first.

Keith whisks off Shiro to the other side of the planet, surprising him by taking him to a street festival in Japan.

They spend the whole day playing games and trying out different street food, with Shiro never failing to let Keith know how grateful he is for the trip.

Keith knows that Shiro misses his childhood, especially the memories and events that could only be recreated and experienced in his home country.

Watching the fireworks show and seeing Shiro’s face light up in childish awe, Keith is determined to make Shiro happy for the rest of his life.

\---

They still haven’t had their first kiss, and Keith flusters at the thought of the act, reassuring himself that the pace their relationship is moving at is fine, considering they were close friends first and things were bound to be cautious.

The dates following the festival are small and more intimate. It’s more of them meeting and having dinner together, talking about how their day went, venting about the things that bother them.

On their fifth dinner date, Keith learns that Shiro is uncomfortable with their crew change. Mainly due to his ex, Adam, being a part of the new roster.

Keith could only wince in sympathy, as their break up was not a pleasant one.

Shiro muses that he should confront Adam and address the elephant in the room to make things comparatively better whenever they have to interact in the future. Keith agrees, knowing that Shiro cannot function efficiently  if there are any hard feelings between him and his crew.

Atlas is soon set to leave Earth and, from what Keith gleans from their dinner conversations, Shiro has cleared up the air between him and Adam.

\---

For their first date on the Atlas, Keith had planned a day in to cuddle and watch a movie or two. Maybe even get enough courage to kiss Shiro.

Keith is determined to get their relationship to a more intimate level, even if the very thought of it makes his mind a scrambled mess and his heart rate speed up ridiculously.

With Hunk’s help, Keith procures various snacks and movies, most, if not all, Shiro’s favourites. There is little he would not do for Shiro so suffering through Hunk’s well meaning teasing while searching for the perfect selection of movies and snacks was a cakewalk.

Feeling determined to leave a good impression and to get rid of anything that might ruin the ‘mood’ of the night, Keith busies himself in cleaning his considerable sparse living quarters. Seeing as he liked to keep his room clutter free, there wasn’t much else to do.

After a thorough shower and finding decent clothing that are not Garrison issued uniforms, Keith ends up playing the waiting game.

10 minutes after their decided meeting time, Shiro knocks on the door. Beyond relieved that he will now have something to do other than sit on the couch and fidget the minutes away, Keith opens the door, ready to call Shiro out on being late, only to pause at the ridiculously happy look on his face.

Curious, Keith moves aside to let Shiro in, only to get confused when Shiro enters his room and his smile turns apologetic.

“You look pretty pleased, what’s up? Did you get good news?” Keith couldn’t help but ask, trying to push away the niggling feeling that something decidedly not good was about to happen.

Shiro’s apologetic smile is not helping him ignore said feelings.

“You know how I mentioned wanting to talk to Adam about how we broke things off?”, Shiro’s smile turns sheepish and Keith feels as though there is a cold lump in his stomach, making him feel anxious at whatever news Shiro wanted to share.

“Did you guys talk?” He asks, trying to keep the traces of unease out of his voice.

“Well, we did talk things out and it went… really really well,” Shiro’s voice goes all soft towards the end, brimming with fondness that felt like a stab to Keith’s heart.

“We decided to get back together, but we’re taking things slow this time!”

Oh.

\---

Staring at the ceiling of his room, Keith wonders if this is how it feels when the world ends.

Shiro had left a few hours ago after apologizing about not being able to stay for their ‘movie night’.

He should be at his date with Adam now. At the public cinema hall.

Probably watching a shitty movie, unlike the ones Keith painstakingly recovered from near destroyed databases. All that work done to get Shiro’s favourite movies and it was all for nothing.

Feeling tears well up, Keith bites his lips, willing himself not to cry.

His very first break up and it’s with the love of his life. He shouldn’t have hopes that things would last. That Shiro would find him worthy of his affections. This wouldn’t be the first time someone has wal-

Forcefully cutting his thoughts short, Keith untangles himself from the nest of blankets he somehow managed to build during his moping.

He should clean up. Put the movies and the food away.

Hunk’s hard work should not be wasted. He should thank Hunk for his help, and maybe let him know he wouldn’t need any food related help from now on.

Standing in front of the open refrigeration unit, Keith zones out, the thoughts of how he should act around Shiro overwhelming him.

Shiro did promise to hang out in the future to make up for today. It’s a good indicator that he wants to stay friends, right?

That nothing would change between them, regardless of their short-lived relationship?

Shiro didn’t seem worried about any lasting damages to their friendship so maybe Keith should follow his lead?

Letting out a growl of frustration, Keith shuts the unit’s door and decides to head to sleep.

There is no use mulling over this issue. What’s done is done and as long as Shiro is happy, Keith will support his decisions, even if it feels like it’s killing him slowly.

\---

The next afternoon, Hunk arrives to fetch the tupperware the snacks were in, only to end up staying to binge sad romance movies with Keith after he found out what happened the other night.

He figures it’s the right thing to do, and knowing Keith, he shouldn’t be left alone during times like this.

\---

Life gets back to normal, in a sense.

Keith’s time with Shiro is drastically reduced, despite the other promising nothing would change.

Keith tries to reassure Shiro whenever he gets that guilty puppyish look on his face when their time together gets cut short.

He’s going to be the best supportive bestfriend Shiro will ever have, regardless of his own heart getting crushed every time he catches Shiro indulging in little acts of PDA with Adam.

Which is a shock to Keith because here he was thinking Shiro was one to take things slow during the start of a relationship.

Maybe it’s because it was him.

Maybe Shiro was just indulging his ridiculous feelings the who-

Keith decides he needs to work on his wayward thoughts and emotions as soon as possible, which is convenient since the Blade recently requested him for a long-term mission.

It will do him some good to take some time away from Shiro and his newly budding relationship.

\---

It’s been a month since the break up.

A month of Keith meditating, and concentrating too hard on the mission to the point Kolivan gets worried and contacts his mom, which leads to teary confessions and Keith having to force Krolia to promise not to treat Shiro any differently.

It feels nice to know that he now has people that care for him enough to check on him regularly. Keith finds that it helps numb the pain of his broken heart, knowing that in the grand scheme of things, no one thinks of him any differently and cares for him more than he can imagine.

He keeps in contact with Shiro, which is a given since he is still technically his best friend, and also with Hunk, who has surprisingly become a confidant Keith can easily rely on.

Life goes on Keith finds himself settling on a routine with the Blade, a routine that gets disrupted the night he gets invited out for a few drinks with a visiting group of the coalition.

\---

Keith settles down in a quiet corner, nursing a drink and observing the scene before him only to notice a familiar face making their way towards him.

“Hey there Aragorn, visit here often?”

Keith snorts at the ancient pop culture reference and gestures to Matt to have a seat.

Since the war ended, Keith rarely sees Matt at Garrison meetings and the odd diplomatic event. They would have met more often it it wasn’t for Matt’s propensity to being on the more active side of the coalition’s work, his time with the rebels further adding to his passion of space exploration.

“Didn’t realise you were in this corner of the universe. Taking a break?” Keith asks, pouring a drink for Matt from a bottle he snuck from the bar.

“Helping with the relief effort is fun and all, but I need to let loose every now and then you know?” Matt wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, making Keith suppress a grin at how ridiculous he looked.

“If you’re here to ‘let loose’, why did you approach me?” Keith asks, feeling curious, if not reluctantly interested.

The alcohol, or whatever it is that he’s been nursing for the past hour or so, must be getting to him.

“Well, it’s always nice to see a familiar face after days of being surrounded by definitely not human people,” Matt explains, sliding a little closer to Keith and, after checking if Keith felt uncomfortable or not, slinging his arm around Keith’s shoulders.

Humming in response, Keith takes a sip of his drink before asking, “You do know I’m technically not fully human right?”

Giving Keith a not-so-subtle once over, Matt grins.

“Human enough to be familiar, unless you’re hiding some secrets under that tigh-”

Matt’s words get cut off when Keith jabs him in the ribs, a slight blush adorning his cheeks at how blatantly Matt just checked him out.

The booze is really getting to him, he tried to convince himself.

There is no other reason for this reaction.

Or maybe he’s been pent up for too long that he’s lapping up any attention he can get, Keith frowns to himself.

“I thought you were straight.” Keith couldn’t help but ask, his mind going back to the moments where Matt definitely obsessed over Allura, and that one time with Romelle.

“When you’re out in space for god knows how long, and your companions are from various other races, you kinda find yourself changing your outlook on possible partners, you know?” Matt explains, and Keith couldn’t find any fault in that.

Not everyone is going to follow Earth’s set standards and preferences afterall, regardless of how similar some races look.

Keith finds himself flushing even more when Matt starts playing with the strands of hair near his neck, the slight touches easily felt through the thin material of his suit.

Trying to distract himself from how sensitive his neck could be, Keith takes a sip from his drink and peers over the glass at Matt, noticing how he seems much closer than before.

Smirking at Keith’s reaction, Matt keeps eye contact with Keith before mentioning,

“I also realised that pretty and dangerous people are my type,”

Before he lowers his head and whispers into Keith’s ear,

“Which you definitely are.”, causing Keith to shiver unintentionally.

Is he seriously realising how hot Matt Holt has become?

Now?

When said person is definitely hitting on him?!

Keith wants to blame his interest on the alcohol, but he can’t deny that Matt’s suggestions have caught his interest.

He’s not even drunk and yet he is considering actually jumping Matt’s bones. Spend a night committing filthy filthy debauchery. Doing the Do **™**.

Okay, so he might be a little tipsy.

Noticing that Matt has gotten a little closer during his mental tirade, Keith opens his mouth to say something.

Anything.

He ends up licking his lips in lieu of actually using his words, which causes Matt’s eyes to zero in on his lips.

This is actually doing wonders for his self-esteem if Keith is being honest.

Keith bites down on his lower lip, wanting to see what that would do to Matt and he was not disappointed when the man let out a low groan of,

“You absolute tease,”

Keith feels a smile threatening to emerge but he doesn’t need to work hard to hide it since Matt decides that enough is enough and captures his lower lip, sucking it between his lips lightly before pulling away with a little nip.

It’s nice, really nice, for his first kiss.

Ever.

Keith lurches forward and captures Matt’s lips, wanting to ignore the giddy yet panicky feeling of having just had his first kiss.

And his second.

And third.

The seventh one had Matt slipping his tongue in to tease his, and Keith swallows back a whimper, breaking the kiss to stare back at Matt with glazed eyes.

“Wanna go somewhere private instead of giving everyone a show?”

Matt’s suggestion brought Keith back to awareness, having forgotten that they were tucked away at a corner, in a public gathering where anyone could have seen them.

Before he could chicken out, Keith knocks back the rest of his drink, needing all the liquid courage he can get, and drawing out a low whistle from Matt in the process.

“C’mon, my room is not too far,” Keith grasps Matt’s hand as he gets up, pointedly ignoring the little ‘whoop’ of delight Matt had let out as they weave across the floor and out into the hallway where his room is located.

Opening the door to his room, Keith finds himself quickly herded against a wall and kissed within an inch of his life.

Moaning softly into the kiss, Keith think it’s high time he ‘let loose’ and had some fun.

Afterall, what's the use of saving himself for someone who never wanted him in the first place.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Shiro: *Oblivious af*  
> Keith: *Suffering, but enjoying it*  
> Matt: *Helping with the enjoying part*
> 
> This has not been edited completely, and since English is not my first language, there may be errors!  
> Please let me know if you notice any!
> 
> Come talk Sheith with me on twitter! @/Jiizou


End file.
